From the standpoints of protecting the global environment and improving efficiency, applied review of a supercritical refrigerant whose high-pressure side is operated at a supercritical pressure as a refrigerant of an air conditioner is being performed (e.g., see Patent Document 1). The air conditioner described in JP-A No. 2002-130770 is configured to use CO2 refrigerant, control a high-pressure side pressure in response to the value of a refrigerant outlet temperature of a radiator in a range where a coefficient of performance COP becomes near a maximum, and perform operation where the coefficient of performance COP is high.